voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Morn of the Red King
In the ninety-fifth year of Akarvon, and the Six Hundredth and Ninety Ninth of the Krolesk'Kan folk, a dreadful deed was made known. Consul Ostavius Dravicus, called by some the "Unofficial King" laid dead before the Royal Mountain in Dawnguard. A pile of red, and a smashed corpse. Many left flowers at the scene. Those who loved him left lilies, those who hated him left red tulips, and those who were indifferent left red roses. Neigh equal amounts of each flower were to be seen days after the frightful morn. The ruling establishment proved hesitant to name a new leader, or even a temporary leader at that. It wasn't until the third day after the Consul's suspected suicide that a man rose up and won the praise of the common man. His name was Ivan Volkstad. A simple man who was raised in Innsbrook, attended the Philosophia Artifex, and even studied history at the College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts, he had even won much praise on the streets of Skythos for being an expert orator. He had been born in the six hundredth and seventieth year of the Krolesk'Kan folk, the Sixty-sixth year of Akarvon. Arise, Arise! Ivan Volkstad addressed a large crowd several days after the death of Consul Ostavius Dravicus. His words were as follows: "People, countrymen. Did we mourn the passing of the Clans? Nay. So why now are you saddened? The shackles, that is of the supposed Northern Empire of Scythia, is shattered. No longer shall any funds be wasted on the failure that is Scythandrius. No longer shall Ivon be allowed into our borders, nor Equivians. Nay, we are free at last of the short lived nightmare that was Scythia. We must seize the moment! My brothers, my sisters, my countrymen. Arise now, Arise, Arise! This land, Krolesk, it is our land. No longer shall we be servants to a man hellbent on imperialism. No more shall our children serve the whims of financial interests who swayed such an imperialistic man. No longer shall our desires be ignored, or wants pushed aside, and our interests trodden upon. Unite my countrymen, unite! We all bleed red, we are all of this land, we are the Krolesk'Kans who built this city. We built this land. We are not Navors or Lyrkans, nor are we Fearrys. We are all Krolesk'Kan, through and through. We are not Skith, nor human, nor Iysk. Nay. We are Krolesk'Kan, and we are one for all and all for one. We are not islander nor mainlander, we are but one people. One united force. Our leaders long forgot that we are one people. They would have us divided, they would have brother arise against brother, sister betray sister, and child turn away from child. They have divided us long enough, it is time to unite as one people. As a single Krolesk. We are the Krolesk'Kan folk, and we are simply that. We are a folk of sea and earth, a hearty folk with love of tea and mead. We are the Krolesk'Kan folk. Not another day shall we serve the powers at be. Nay. We will destroy the powers at be. We will rebuild from the rubble a greater power, a Krolesk'Kan power. We will build up a new Krolesk, one which serves Krolesk'Kans first and foremost. No longer shall one division be greater than another, we are all equally Krolesk'Kan. Skith, half-skith, Iysk, Human, we all but one folk. One united Krolesk'Kan folk. I call upon you all, Arise, Arise! Take charge at last, or else none will. No one will grant you freedom from the corrupted interests ruling this land. None. You must arise at last, and take charge. Throw down the false leaders, those who put imperialist interests above your own. Lift up those who would put Krolesk'Kan interests first, those who might uphold Krolesk'Kan virtue and defend every Krolesk'Kan equally. Arise now!" Category:Krolesk Category:In Character Category:Literature Category:Events Category:New Voldranian Events